hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 60 (2011)
End × And × Beginning (キマリ×ト×ハジマリ, Kimari × To × Hajimari) is the 60th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on December 23rd, 2012. Overview The screening day finally arrives for which the two boys had trained hard. They pass the test and become Greed Island players. Kurapika and Melody leave Yorknew to accompany their boss. Summary Kurapika and Melody leave Yorknew City to continue their job with the Nostrade Family. Leorio sees them off and watches their departure from the city by airship. He meets with Gon and Killua, telling them about Kurapika leaving, much to Gon's disappointment for not saying goodbye. Leorio gives Gon his passbook and tells him that Zepile has recovered his hundred million Jenny as promised, so he can buy his Hunter License back. Zepile sits in a park, amazed at how much money a Hunter License is worth. He decides to become a Hunter himself. Meanwhile, in the auction's building, Battera is seen winning the last Greed Island for 60.2 billion . He has successfully won all seven copies of the game. However, his first copy, as announced in the news, was stolen. At a restaurant, Milluki eats more than his fill to calm his anger. He watches TV as a reporter talks about Battera winning all seven copies of Greed Island. After eating, Milluki goes back home. The following day, Gon and Killua attend a screening for those who want to be Greed Island players. Tsezguerra enters and explains how the test will go. After he finishes, the curtain on the stage goes down to prevent anyone from seeing what is happening. In an instant, everyone in the room starts to form a line to enter the now closed stage. Many people go straight to the line without thinking, while the rest don't make a move and remain in their seats, like Gon and Killua. As Killua thinks about what they should do, a man behind them talks about the ones in line being hopeless. He explains that there is actually no rush to take the test. The man introduces himself as Puhat before leaving them to take the test and is followed by Killua. In the room where the test takes place, Tsezguerra is inside and ready to judge. Killua asks to show his Hatsu instead of Ren, which is agreed by the Hunter. He sees Killua's Nen transforms into electricity and he is amazed that Killua learned this in just four days. With that, Killua has successfully passed the test. He then proceeds to a waiting room where people who have passed stand by. Suddenly, he hears a loud noise from the previous room. Tsezguerra looks at a giant hole in the wall caused by Gon and is scared of the two. Gon passes the test and Tsezguerra enters the room to explain some things about their contract and tells them that they will depart at 5:00 pm. After the test, Gon, Killua, and Leorio are celebrating at a restaurant. Leorio departs for an exam to become a doctor. Gon and Killua bid farewell and say that when they meet again he will be a real doctor. At 5:00 pm, the boys go by train to a mansion where all the Greed Island games have been set up to play. After they hear an explanation about the game, they decide the order of who goes into the game first by a rock-paper-scissors match. Gon is the first to enter, while Killua ends up being the seventeenth. Gon puts on his ring and claims that he wants to use his own card. Entering the game, Eta welcomes him and explains some rules. She also explains that having a ring can give him two spells: "Gain" and "Book." When Gon uses the "Book" spell, a book appears before him. She explains that inside the book, there are 100 restricted card slots, and that to clear the game, he must collect them all. After the explanation, Gon is allowed to proceed. When he takes a step towards the entrance of the game, Eta shows Gon a message from Ging through his ring. In his message, he explains that Greed Island was made by him and his friends. He says if Gon is playing in hopes of searching for any clues of his whereabouts, he is out of luck and that he only wants to show off the game he has made. He then tells Gon to have fun playing it. As the message ends, Gon enters the Greed Island field. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio 60 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Greed Island arc